Leman Russ
"Escolteu-me amb atenció, germans, perquè l'alè de la meva vida està quasi exhauste. Arribarà una era en el futur en què el nostre Capítol estarà moribund, com jo ho estic ara, i els nostres enemics s'uniran per destruir-nos. Llavors, fills meus, jo escoltaré la vostra convocació sigui on sigui el regne de la mort que em trobi, i em reuniré a vosaltres, ho prohibeixin o no les lleis de la vida i de la mort. En el moment de la batalla final. En el Temps del Llop." : —'Últimes paraules conegudes del Primarca Leman Russ.' Leman Russ, conegut també com el Rei Llop o el Senyor de l'Hivern i de la Ruïna, és el Primarca dels Llops Espacials, la VI Legió de Marines Espacials, i un dels vint fills genètics de l'Emperador. Història Orígens When the Primarchs were spread throughout the galaxy by the forces of Chaos, one came to land in the far north west of the galaxy on a remote ice world named Fenris. Abans de l'arribada de l'Emperador. Allà el Primarca infant fou adoptat per una lloba de Fenris i visqué els seus primers anys de vida entre els llops especialment amb els seus dos "germans" Freki i Geri. En un hivern demolidor els llops atacaren a un poble i robaren aliments del seu rebost. Els habitants del poble atacren, llavors, als llops, els quals van poder escapar vius gràcies als esforços de Leman Russ. Thengir, Rei de la gent de Russ, va enviar una partida de caça format per caçadors per acabar amb l'amenaça i per facilitar el triomf de la cacera aquests estigueren armats amb fletxes enverinades i ganivets punxeguts capaços de tallar un roure7a. The raiding party killed many members of the pack, including the she-wolf and one of his wolf brothers. Leman Russ was shot many times, and then captured, and brought, bound and gagged before King Thengir. Leman Russ proved himself to be more than just another wolf, and was eventually taken in by the king himself. Among men for the first time, Leman quickly learned their skills, showing a natural aptitude for the way of the warrior. He learned to speak, and mastered their weapons - iron axes and swords. He was quick to roar with laughter or sing tunelessly and he slowly realized that he was more human than wolf, but superior to both. Eventually, Leman Russ became sufficiently civilized to warrant a true name. The King named him Leman (Leman of the Russ). Later in his life, he is said to have been able to turn back whole armies of the king's enemies by himself without a scratch, to tear whole oak trees from the ground and snap them over his back, and to wrestle Fenrisian Mammoths to the ground. When King Thengir died, there was no question as to who should succeed him. Therefore, King Leman Russ took to the throne.7a L'arribada de l'Emperador. La Gran Croada Heretgia d'Horus Mort Guàrdia Personal Personalitat Armament Miniatura Imatges Notes i referències Fonts Extret, traduït i adaptat del Lexicanum, Wikihammer 40k UK i Wikihammer 40k ESP.